Savior's Hide (Skyrim)
}} The Savior's Hide is a unique light armor cuirass found in . It is one of the artifacts of the Daedric Prince Hircine. Acquisition The Savior's Hide can be found at the end of the Daedric quest "Ill Met by Moonlight." After killing and skinning Sinding, Hircine appears to take his werewolf hide. Subsequently, he explains that he has blessed the skin with his Daedric powers and transforms it into the Savior's Hide. Smithing The Savior's Hide can be upgraded at a workbench with leather and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, and benefits from the Ebony Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Resist Magic: 15% *Resist Poison: 50% Usefulness Due to the poison and magic resistance, this armor is effective against Falmer. If the Dragonborn is a Redguard, Bosmer, or has the Alchemy perk Snakeblood, wearing Savior's Hide grants 100% resistance to poison (to the effective limit of 85%). It is also somewhat useful when fighting Miraak as he tends to use spells and his staff in ranged attacks. Comparisons with other games Battlespire In it is found as a full set in the Chimera of Desolation. Morrowind In it is locked in a cupboard, in the Hall of Fyr in Tel Fyr. It is enchanted with Resist Magicka increase of 60 points. Oblivion The Hide is also found in , it is rewarded to the Hero after completing of "Hircine's quest." It is enchanted with Resist Magic increase by 25%. Elder Scrolls Online It was formerly an item set in ; pieces of the armor could be found as loot from quests and enemies throughout Tamriel. It added 80 Spell Resistance (3 pieces) and reduced cost of Werewolf transformation by 33% (5 pieces). Trivia *Occasionally, the eyes on the werewolf motif will glow. *Due to the "incomplete status" of the set, the best choice, aesthetically, is the Forsworn Armor set. *Savior's Hide is one of the most revealing armors in the game, the others being Forsworn Armor, Falmer Armor, and different Fur armor variants. *It is said that the Savior's Hide was awarded by Hircine to the first and only mortal to escape Hircine's Hunting Grounds. *It is possible to obtain both the Savior's Hide and the Ring of Hircine if Sinding's help is accepted, and, if after killing all hunters, Sinding is killed. Hircine then appears and gives the Dragonborn the hide. Hircine's Ring is also collected at this time. *Another way of obtaining both the Savior's Hide and Hircine's Ring is to help Sinding, then go outside and quickly talk to Hircine, and then kill Sinding and skin him, thus receiving the Savior's Hide as well. *The Savior's Hide can be acquired without leaving Falkreath by killing Sinding in the prison, after receiving the ring. Gallery Savior's Hide (Skyrim).jpg|Male Nord wearing Savior's Hide. Saviors-hide-female.jpg|Female Nord wearing Savior's Hide. gear.png|Savior's Hide, along with the various unique hunting gear. Appearances * * * * * * * de:Haut des Erretters es:Piel del salvador (Skyrim) fr:Peau du Sauveur (Skyrim) pl:Skóra zbawcy (Skyrim) ru:Шкура Спасителя Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Cuirasses